


Animal crossing

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Hinata time travels in animal crossing... Kenma calls him a cheater. The usual day in their household.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Animal crossing

“It’s cheating.”  
“It’s not cheating.”   
Kenma squinted at his significant annoyance as the orange haired boy time travelled in ac.   
“Cheater.”   
Hinata laughed at his boyfriends pouty yet annoyed face and simply grinned as he brought turnips.

***  
The stream was going well until Kenma visited his boyfriends island to see he was way ahead of him.  
“Why is my boyfriends island better than mine? Because he’s a cheater.”   
Kenma had answered the viewers question quickly and with ‘disgust’.

Laughter seemingly came from nowhere as hinata was watching the stream.  
“I AM NOT A CHEATER!” Hinata yelled which echoed all the way to Kenma’s slightly opened game room door.  
Kenma shook his head and turned to the stream with a sad look in his cat eyes.   
“He’s hopeless.”

More laughter came from the living room making Kenma smile softly to himself.   
Hinata may be a cheater in ac but his laugh was really cute... And hearing him happy made Kenma happy.... He felt so lucky to have the ball of sunshine in his life. Even thought his turnip prices suck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me thinking of kenhina and ac also play the game however you want pls time travelling is fine I just felt like Kenma would refuse to time travel bc he wants to play it properly whilst hinata is like: I SLEPT IN AND I NEED TURNIPS


End file.
